Prince and Cinderella
by SayoYuka
Summary: “Loan - A condition. Maidservants for everything - 2 years. FREE OF CHARGE? Yuka."


„We are arriving immediately, Miss!" The taxi driver looked at her with an amused look because first she was dressed up nearly embarrassingly because her clothes were provided with so many frills that she had to vomit every second and secondly was the contrast of Yuka's thunderstorm looks expression, that looked as she would have bitten in a sour lemon, and her as sweet as sugar clothes was simply so crass that each person she saw had to watch out to not laugh. Why was she dressed up like that with her seven things in a taxi on the way to the villas of the town? Well, the whole history started when Yuka was called two days ago in the office of her father.

_My father looked at me with a serious look as I entered the room. Beside him stood my small brother and my mother, they looked on the floor with a sad look on their faces. I knew immediately what the point was: The company of my parents was again shortly before From. But this time it seemed to be worse, because father already called the whole day some important people with a lot of money to get a loan and since there were till present still no made easier looks, I supposed that he had no success. _"_Yuka, my girl. I am glad that you were able to come that fast. How you surely found out, the company is a bankruptcy again. However, luckily I have got to find a nice business partner who will lend us once again a little bit."_ _"This is great, father. I am glad really very much. But why was I quoted to you? And why do you all look so depressed?"_ _My father passed a sheet of paper to me where he had written some notes in a hurry. I read them - and got a fright._ "_Loan - A condition. Maidservants for everything - 2 years. FREE OF CHARGE?!? = Yuka."_ _He sighed and took away from me the sheet again._ ___"Tomorrow at twelve o'clock at noon a taxi will fetch you and bring to the family Narumi. They agreed kindly to take my unexperienced daughter and I am very grateful to them. Nevertheless, you always wanted to have a job, Yuka."_ _"__I still want to have one but I do not want to go to a foreign family as a MAIDSERVANT FOR EVERYTHING , got it?!? "_ _"You will go there – no discussion. Wrap up your things, dismiss you from your old school and then you get some information about your new family!"_ _Irritated I turned round and trudged out of the room. My day was worst now and nothing can be done about it. From tomorrow I will wash against my will for a rich family the laundry, clean windows and what other things one does in such an occupation. And the worst was, I'll get no money for it!_ _In my room I got my old leather suitcase XXL from his hiding place under the bed and began putting some things from the cupboard in: Clothes, books, some cards, greasepaint and other bathroom stuff. I will not be able to use my remaining things probably as a slave._ _By phone I said to my father that I was ready with packing and also already a few minutes later a maidservant knocked at the door and handed to me a sheet of paper._ _I saw to her behind when she disappeared on the hall. Already in less than 24 hours I would just become like her._

_" Members of the family and staff:_

_Sir Hiroki Narumi – Your chef; don't irritate;_

_Mrs Ayaka Narumi - the mistress in the house; do not use her flattery;_

_Mr Anjo Narumi - at your age; the oldest son;_

_Ms Rin Narumi - 2-nd year university; oldest one; very vainly;_

_Ms Yue Narumi - elementary school; sweetly;_ _There is a cook, a Butler, a chauffeur, and two plasters "_

_THREE irritating brats from whom one - or two are even younger than me - may command me around. And there were another FIVE other employees. HELLO for which please do they need me then?!? As a dress up help? As if I even ever would touch this Anjo. Revolting!_

That about Yuka's current situation. Meanwhile the taxi went in a big entrance and stopped before a gigantic villa which was bigger around something than from the Azumis and even a own park. On the stair there stood ten people and five of them stood rather apart. Also because of their clothes they identified themselves in Yuka's eyes as her new employees. When the girl got out of the car and went uncertainly to the house, the oldest man came up to her. According to her information was this Sir Hiroki Narumi. "Warm welcome, Miss Yuka. It is nice that you could start so soon here. At the moment is to be done a lot. So, my son Anjo will show you your room. I hope, you will get accustomed to this place." The fact that this person no man of big feelings, Yuka found out immediately , because he turned round immediately and went to the other over here. The employees scattered immediately in all directions and the family did so too. Only one boy stopped on the stair and when the Azumi got closer, she saw at first sight that he was a quite handsome man, since he had golden-blond wavy hair, beautiful blue eyes and a face letting him simply as sweet as sugar allowed to look. When she felt his look on her, she noticed as herself became slightly red and started to trip. When she had made it after some attempts to greet him properly, he started talking to her. "As my father has applied to me, I will show you your room. You have even today the whole day free time. Only at seven o'clock you must start to work - if one can generally move in that thing. You do not look afterwards as if you could serve in it even a champagne." His voice seemed as sweet as honey to Yuka , however, her lovely thoughts for the boy changed like lightning when she checked the comment about her inability. "I-I will surely be able to manage situation. You can rely on me, Narumi L. Anjo-san." The young man looked at her piercingly, twitched with the shoulders and went to the entrance. Yuka tried to follow him quickly what was quite difficult, however, with a 20 kg of suitcase. When they entered she had to admit that the foyer was even more splendid than the park outdoors. Indeed, she did not have the time to look around, because the Narumi had already gone on and went just to an elevator. Then he turned round and looked at her again with one all piercing look what she made even more nervous than she was anyway already. Even as she wanted to rise in the elevator, she tripped and made herself ready for the first disgrace in house Narumi when she noticed that two strong arms reached for her and pressed them in themselves, so that she could hear of the heartbeat of her rescuer. She lifted her head a little and got a fright: Her hero of the day was no one else as the Narumi. In a hurry she got free from his arms, apologized stuttering, took her suitcase, positioned itself beside him in the elevator and held the look lowered. Nevertheless, she could feel his look on her. After some endlessly appearing seconds the doors rose and Anjo went down the way, until he stopped in front of a door. " Your room, " he said and detained to her kindly the door. Even as she wanted to push her suitcase in the space, he packed her in the arm and pulled them in his arms. Even before Yuka realized this generally, she felt his lips on theirs. The kiss lasted only some seconds, which is why she thought first that of all only one hallucination was, however, as him grinned and drove itself with the finger over the lips, she noticed her falseness and started bright red. "We must practice this still, Yuka-chan. But for your first kiss not at all sometimes so badly. Sweet Erdbeer Labello. Exactly my taste" Then he turned round and went down grinning the hall. Later when the girl had collected herself again and with fairly healthy complexion on the bed sat it became clear to her, how much could change, nevertheless, in 24 hours and which it would be now no more now simply Azumi Yuka - now her new life would start. Her life in house Narumi. She was glad already to get to know Anjo better and to see, finally, Rin and Yue. Tomorrow, in addition, she had to go to a new school.


End file.
